Loads on open trailers, such as flatbed trailers, must be adequately secured while in transit so that the load does not move or fall from the trailer. It is known to use straps that span the trailer from one side thereof to the other side thereof drawn tightly against the load on the trailer by a ratcheting load binder or other strap tightening device. Flatbed trailers are know to have rails along the sides of the trailer, held in spaced relation to the trailer edge by spaced pedestals that connect the rail to the bed. A known tie-down system includes a strap having hooks on the ends thereof to engage the rail, and the aforementioned strap tightening device to tighten the strap against the load. The hook is a simple J-hook, and the strap and hook are passed through the space between the rail and the bed so that the hook can engage the bottom of the rail, with the distal end of the hook on the outside of the rail. This allows the strap to be drawn taut without binding or constriction against the rail or trailer bed edge.
A problem with known hook designs is that until the strap is drawn relatively snuggly, or at least held snuggly by the person tightening the strap, the hook can fail to engage the bottom of the rail and a slide upwardly between the rail and trailer. The person tightening the load may have to continually check the hook as the strap is being tightened, or manually provide upward tension on the strap while simultaneously operating the strap tightening device. This can be cumbersome and difficult. Alternatively a second individual can guide the hook to engage the rail, or assist in providing the requisite tension on the strap to ensure that the hook engages the rail. This, of course, is not possible when an individual alone is attempting to install the tie-down straps.
Another problem with known books involves the eyelet in the hook to which the strap is connected. Placement of the eyelet near the end of the hook defines a bar around which strap is engaged. To protect the strap from cutting or wear by the edges of the bar, it is known to surround the bar with an annular sleeve. Installation of the sleeve complicates the manufacturing process and adds cost in the two-piece design, including additional time and steps in the manufacturing process for the hook. Further, if the sleeve becomes damaged, or if the sleeve becomes separated from the bar on which it is installed, premature wear of the strap can be experienced as the strap slides or rubs against raw edges of the eyelet or a damaged portion of the sleeve. Since the strap and hook are often used in difficult environments and subjected to mechanical stress, damage is not uncommon.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hook for a tie-down system to facilitate manufacture of the hook, reduce the potential for failure, and facilitate installation and use of the hook and a tie-down system employing the book.